<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sea Change: A Xenoblade Chronicles FanFiction by ChampionTom93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219965">Sea Change: A Xenoblade Chronicles FanFiction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampionTom93/pseuds/ChampionTom93'>ChampionTom93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, M/M, Reunions, old flame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampionTom93/pseuds/ChampionTom93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after the events of Xenoblade Chronicles, Shulk adjusts to life back in Colony Nine. But when a familiar face returns, things start to unravel once again. When his best friend Reyn starts showing a little more interest than usual, Shulk panics. Is this really a change he's willing to accept, or will he have to leave his childhood companion in the rearview mirror?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reyn/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is literally the first piece of fanfic I've ever written. Personally, I think I did a pretty good job making it not cringy, but I'm absolutely looking for constructive criticism. Yes, this fic is NSFW. Yes, it's gay wish fulfillment. No, I'm not gonna apologize lol. Also, please point out any typos or grammar errors you find. Thanks everyone!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Morning falls over Colony Nine. The big orange, ball of heat in the sky gently creeps over the ridge surrounding the village. As light began pouring into Shulk’s bedroom, our hero rubbed his eyes and stretched. Even after everything that had happened to him, he had not outgrown that sense of serene laziness he always had in the morning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been a year since his triumph over the Mechons, conquering of Zanza and Egil, and rescuing his childhood sweetheart Fiora from death itself. He was basically a god now. Everything about him was changed. Yet, at the same time, nothing had. Biologically, he had transformed, yet he still remained the same shy, docile scientist that locked himself away in his laboratory. On the inside, he was still the same old Shulk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk slowly descended from the upper floor of his flat down to the kitchen. There he found Otharon cooking breakfast.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning Sleeping Beauty,” Otharon chuckled, as he fixed himself a bowl of porridge.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk yawned, only half hearing him. “Yeah, good morning, I guess,” he said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’d better clean yourself up quick if you’re going see him this morning,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? Who am I seeing?” asked Shulk, scratching his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otharon laughed, “Don’t tell me you forgot! Reyn’s coming back home today!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk froze. He couldn’t believe it. How could he have forgotten? How could he have forgotten his best friend in the whole world?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh. Oh yeah, of course,” Shulk stuttered. He tried to act cool, clearly overcompensating for his poor memory.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh huh.Yeah, sure,” laughed Otharon, “After all, it’s not like he’s been gone for almost a year or anything,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reyn had been away from Colony Nine for the past six months. As colonel of the New Defence Force, he was charged with overseeing the reconstruction of Colony Six. After the Battle of Elysium, Dunban was named the leader of the new colony. Now that Colony Six was finally off the ground, Reyn was ready to return to his childhood home.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gee, I remember when the two of ya were just little kids,” said Otharon, “No one really got why you two were so close. You were always a bit of an odd couple. But you always made it work. It kinda amazes me, the bond you two have,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk chuckled, “Yeah. I, uh, I guess you’re right,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, what do you say I start another bowl of hot cereal for you,” said Otharon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, uh, no thanks Otharon. I think I’ll be good for now. Thanks anyway,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk rushed back up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otharon shook his head, “Damn! Three years later and nothing’s changed with that boy,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk flopped on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. A torrent of thoughts flooded his brain. He couldn’t believe it. Reyn was finally coming home. He began thinking about all the great times they had together. When Colony Nine was first attacked that fateful afternoon, and his childhood sweetheart Fiora had been cruelly taken from him, Reyn was the only one truly there for him. When Shulk decided to set out and destroy the Metal Face Mechon, Reyn didn’t hesitate to join him. And when Shulk needed aid in battle, Reyn was right there by his side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Shulk’s wave of nostalgia for his number one pal quickly turned to guilt. Ever since the Battle of Elysium, he had somewhat ignored Reyn. Their journey had changed them both, and now that Reyn was a colonel for the New Defence Force, the two started seeing less and less of each other. It pained him to be apart from the one friend that stuck with him his whole life. Sure, Dunban and Dunban were each like a father to him after his parents were killed in their own special ways. But Reyn was like a brother. How could he turn his back on a brother like that?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Fuck!”</em> thought Shulk, <em>“How did I become so fucking stupid? He was always there for me. Why was I never there for him?”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk shifted to his side and looked around the room. In the corner of his room attached to an iron pedastal sat the Monado, the greatest weapon known to Hom-kind. Its mystical powers had guided Shulk through every moment of his grand adventure. But it wasn’t just a powerful weapon that could slice through any Mechon with ease. It allowed Shulk to peer into his future, and therefore allow him to change it. To Shulk, it was as if the Monado had been another companion on the journey altogether.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Monado,” Shulk said, “At least show me if Reyn could ever forgive me,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He never got a response. Suddenly, he heard knocking on the front door. It was loud, like a thunderstorm over Gaul Plain. Shulk shot up in his bed. He didn’t bother listening for the voice that entered the house. Shulk shot out of his room like a bolt of lightning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh god, what do I fucking say to him? What CAN I say to him?” he thought as he glided down the hall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk zoomed down the stairs, and stopped cold in his tracks. There in the kitchen, in all his glory, stood Reyn, his best friend. His hazel skin seemed as though it glowed in morning sunshine. His hair, though cut slightly shorter per military regulation, seemed to dance merrily from side to side. Reyn looked amazing. And Shulk was at a loss for words. He had never seen his friend look so ethereal before. Maybe it was his absence, or maybe Reyn had just been training more. But he looked astounding. Shulk couldn’t even think of a single greeting he could give Reyn. But a took a deep breath, and slowly made his move.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“H-hey Reyn,” said Shulk nervously, “H-how have you been?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reyn just stood there, silent. He didn’t even blink. He just stood there and looked at Shulk. Shulk began to fear the worst.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Shit! He’s fucking pissed! I knew it, I knew it!”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Reyn began walking toward Shulk and stopped just in front of him. Reyn looked him straight in the eyes. Then, without missing a beat, he hugged Shulk. He gave Shulk the biggest hug he had ever given anyone in his entire life.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How have I been? I’ve never been better, you big joker!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reyn was laughing as he gave Shulk a warm homecoming embrace. Shulk was stunned. But he soon breathed a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank god! Looks like I can breathe easy this time,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk hugged Reyn back. They held each other for another half minute before their moment came to halt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is just beautiful” said Otharon, arms folded with a smug look on his face. He had been standing in the galley the whole time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is all just so beautiful, but how about I get some appreciation too?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reyn beamed. “Otharon! How are you, you old windbag?” He hugged Otharon harder than Shulk. It looked like he was going to break Otharon in half.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m…fine…Thanks…for asking,” he croaked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh! Sorry man!” laughed Reyn, “I don’t know my own strength sometimes,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well see that you do,” replied Otharon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The three men shared a good, hardy laugh together</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ahh! It’s so nice to be back in Colony 9 again,” said Reyn, “I can’t wait to see everyone again. Desirée. Leopold. And, of course, I’ll get to see Fiora again!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk seized up. “Oh. Yeah,” he murmured, “Uh, of course you will,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was an awkward silence. But it was quickly broken by Otharon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I was hoping we could welcome you back by inviting you in for a home-cooked meal tonight. The thing is, I still need a few more ingredients,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damn, Otharon! When did you become Mr. Gourmet all of a sudden?” Reyn joked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen here young man,” said Otharon, “When you get to be as old as I am you start looking for new vices. And it just so happens I’ve taken a fancy to a little fine dining,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I can’t argue with that,” said Reyn, “Listen, if you’d like, I’ll go over to the Commercial District and pick up those things for you,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, don’t be ridiculous Reyn,” scoffed Otharon, “I can’t ask you to do that. You’ve been traveling for days now, I’m sure you’d like to relax for a bit,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I insist,” Reyn replied, “Honestly, it’s no trouble at all,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk raised his hand. “I’ll go with him,” he said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah yes. That sounds like a plan,” said Otharon, “You boys go out and have some fun while I get things moving,” Otharon handed them the list of items he needed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can count on us,” said Reyn, “C’mon, Shulk! Let’s go. You can ride on the back of my Ether Bike,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-you have an Ether Bike?” said Shulk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You bet.” said Reyn, “It’s parked right out front,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And with that the two of them waved goodbye to Otharon and rushed out the front door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hahaha. Same old Reyn,” chuckled Otharon, “Always showing off,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk walked outside and marveled at the sight before him. There on the street was a shiny new Ether Bike. It was like the one their friend Juju rode, but much more expensive-looking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Holy shit!” cried Shulk, “Where the hell did you get this thing?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reyn laughed, “Just a gift from Dunban for helping him out with Colony Six. Pretty classy, eh Shulk?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. Pretty damn cool,” Shulk replied.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well don’t just stand there,” said Reyn. He quickly mounted the Bike and patted the passenger spot. “Hop on,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk was a little surprised. He had never ridden an Ether Bike before, much less with his best friend.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? Afraid, are you?” joked Reyn.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ha! Hell no!” laughed Shulk. And with that, he hopped in back of Reyn.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good. Now hold on, Shulk,” said Reyn. And they sped off to the Commerical District. Shulk began thinking to himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Wow. Reyn sure hasn’t changed much in six months. Maybe I was just overreacting. From now on I’m just going to relax and enjoy myself,”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk smiled and held on as he and Reyn sped off to the Commercial District.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the boys reached the Commerical District, it was as busy as ever. There were a dozen more shops and stalls set up since their original adventure began. Everyone was bustling throughout the square, rushing to get their goods. Nopons skipped around happily with their Hom companions. Shulk couldn’t help but smile. He remembered how dead this place used to be. But now that he had brought peach and prosperity to their planet, everyone around him was jovial. It almost didn’t feel real.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boys pulled over and hopped off the bike. Reyn pulled out the list Otharon gave him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright,” he said, “Looks like everything we need we can get from Giorgio. Let’s go find his shop,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sounds great,” said Shulk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then it hit him. It hit him like a ton of bricks. Out of the corner of his eye, Shulk noticed her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Actually,” said Shulk, “Let’s go visit Leopold first. You should see what he’s been doing since you’ve been gone,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, good idea,” remarked Reyn, “I wonder how his newspaper’s going?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two of them marched away. Shulk breathed a heavy, reluctant sigh of relief. He had managed to dodge her. But he knew he was just lucky this time. It was only a matter of time, before they bumped into each other. And with Reyn, there was a one-hundred percent chance the two of them would have to converse. Shulk shook his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“It’s better this way”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reyn and Shulk made their through the square towards Leopold’s Book Stand. The amateur journalist had finally opened up shop for everyone to sample his wares.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leopold was bent over behind the wooden counter, apparently trying to lift something heavy. Reyn decided to sneak up behind him and surprise him. He swiftly slapped Leopold on his behind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gotcha, you old bookworm!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leopold squealed and flipped around covering his behind. He face went completely pale, as if he had just seen a ghost. Reyn seemed to have really scared.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But as soon as Leopold identified his ghostly attacker, he quickly relaxed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Reyn! You’re back!” he shouted, “How are you!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leopold gave Reyn a huge hug. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Never better,” Reyn replied, “Just glad to be home. Got your own place now, huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yeah,” said Leopold, “Kenny Rohan helped me out a bunch. He and I run this place together,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whoa!” said Reyn, “That’s awesome. Knew he’d find his calling someday,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two shared a good laugh. Shulk smiled. He was happy to see Reyn’s carefree attitude hadn’t gone away, now that he’d received a promotion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Shulk’s comfort was short-lived. He suddenly noticed the familiar face he had been avoiding for the past year. She showed up at the stall directly next to Shulk and Reyn, Desireé’s Flower Shop. It was as if she had been following them purpose, just to drive Shulk insane.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck! Of all places she could’ve gone today, it had to be here. What am I going to do now?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But it was too late. As soon as Reyn finished conversing with Leopold, he spotted her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Heyyyy. FIORA!” he cried, </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fiora looked up. The damage was done.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Godammit Reyn! Why’d you have to go and do all that? Shit! What do I do?!”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fiora walked over to the book stand to greet them. Shulk was paralyzed. He couldn’t even move his hands to tug on Reyn’s arm, urging him to leave.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, if it ain’t everyone’s favorite knife fighter,” greeted Reyn.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fiora giggled. She sounded just like the giddy schoolgirl Shulk had known since School. Shulk couldn’t take it. It was torture.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great to see you again,” said Fiora, “Congratulations on becoming a colonel,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hehe,” he chuckled sheepishly, “It was nothing really,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fiora glanced over at Shulk. Her childish grin immediately turned to a frown. Shulk knew it. This exchange was going to be a disaster no matter what.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“H-hey Fiora,” he said nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh...hey,” Fiora replied, “Good to see you’ve kept well, I guess,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, you look pretty pretty good too...considering,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fiora shot him a dirty look. “I’m sorry. Exactly what does that mean?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, oh nothing Fiora. It isn’t as if anything is the matter with you or anything,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well,” she huffed, “sorry to disappoint you, Shulk,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a long, awkward silence. Shulk was petrified. He couldn’t explain it. But Fiora, the girl he once loved more than anything, had suddenly become the person he feared the most. Reyn had always joked about them as kids. It almost seemed inevitable that Shulk and Fiora would end up boyfriend and girlfriend. But ever since they were reunited after the Battle of Elysium, they had grown further and further apart. Her fusion with Lady Mayneth had left her a completely different person.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, Reyn broke the harrowing silence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um...okay?” he said, “Well, Dunban’s preparing a dinner for me and Shulk tonight. If you wanna join us, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk tried to stop him. “Uh, Reyn, I don’t think...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fiora quickly interrupted them. “Um, I’m really sorry. But I...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She made a quick side glance at Shulk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not sure that would be such a good idea,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” protested Reyn, “You can’t be serious. You always loved spending time with Shulk and me. What are you on about?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But before they knew it, Fiora was already walking away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure we’ll be able to catch up another time, Reyn,” she said, “I’ll see you soon,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she fled, she gave Shulk a simple nod. She looked numb on the inside. Shulk watched painfully as she departed the Commercial District.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reyn was speechless. He looked as though he’d been hit by a charging Armu. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Shulk,” he said, “Ya mind telling me what the bloody hell that was?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk didn’t answer. He was just as dumbfounded as Reyn. He couldn’t think of a single excuse for the way he acted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But suddenly, Shulk broke from his trance. As if by some kind of magic, he knew exactly how to explain his problem with Fiora. In a split second decision, Shulk quickly turned to Reyn.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, why don’t we head down to the old Refugee Camp. Just for old times sake,” he asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” said Reyn, looking puzzled, “All the way out there?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please, Reyn,” pleaded Shulk, “It’s been so long and I really wanna go there. Just the two of us. Please?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reyn paused, then slowly smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aww, alright you big joker! How can I say no to that!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reyn high-fived Shulk as they hopped on his Ether Bike. They stopped by Shulk’s house to drop off the supplies they bought, and told Dunban their plan. After getting some snacks from Dunban to take with, the boys headed out to Gaur Plain.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Within no time at all, Shulk and Reyn reached Gaur Plain. A new road had recently been chiseled into the mountains, allowing for a safe detour bypassing Tephra Cave on the way to Colony Six. As they whisked across the prairie, Shulk leaned his head back. He felt the wind fly through his blonde hair. He looked up at Reyn. He looked so at home here, flying through the plains. Shulk looked around and saw the monsters frolicking around them. Pairs of Field Ponio galloped around. Families of Ardun waddled around, mothers looking after their newborn young. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Reyn,” yelled Shulk, “Remember how you said you never get tired of this?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I do,” replied Reyn. Shulk was referring to their first arrival at Gaur Plain together on their way to Colony Six.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Still feeling it?” asked Shulk. Reyn simply smiled and nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t long before they reached the old Refugee Camp. It was there the boys had met a young medic named Sharla and her brother Juju. The two had fled from Colony Six with a handful of refugees after it was overrun by a Mechon army. Shulk noticed the old evac transport sitting in the pond, forever frozen in time. It had since sunk deeper into the water and was almost completely covered in moss. Shulk was amazed. He couldn’t believe just how much damage a year’s worth of time can cause.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This place sure brings back memories, doesn’t it Reyn?” said Shulk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure does,” said Reyn.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boys flopped down in the grass next to each other and sighed. Reyn looked over at Shulk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, Shulk,” he said, “What’s going on with Fiora? Why was she so annoyed with you back there?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk hesitated. “It...It’s complicated,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aw c’mon!” Reyn complained, “You’re not getting off that easy. I didn’t haul you all the way out here for you to say ‘Oh, it’s complicated!’” Reyn tried to mimic Shulk’s voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk giggled. Reyn was terrible at mimicking people. But it always made Shulk laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright fine,” he said. Shulk took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know how I always had feelings for Fiora?” He asked, “Ever since we were children?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course I did,” replied Reyn, “Me and everyone else in Colony Nine knew that,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well,” said Shulk, “the truth is...I-I don’t feel that way anymore. I just don’t love her,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk looked up at the clouds drifting above them. “I don’t really know how explain it, but everything I saw in Fiora that I liked has just...disappeared. I’m sure trying to cope with her fusion with Lady Meyneth is not easy, but I just can’t look her the same way. It’s as if parts of her personality has bern replaced with Meyneth’s. While you were away, she often simply refused to see me. And when she spoke, she spoke as if she were still Lady Meyneth. She looks at me with such disgust. It feels as though that...thing...is sitting inside her, controlling Fiora. Like Meyneth somehow trying to exact revenge for her own demise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reyn put his hand on Shulk’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shulk, I know you must be pretty pissed about how it all went down. But you heard Alvis yourself. Fiora’s been through fuckin’ hell. She probably needs more time,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk shook his head. “You don’t get it, Reyn. It’s been three years. Even Alvis doesn’t know if she’ll ever be the same,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He flopped back on to his back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, when you and I set out on that journey, I never intended to revive her. I only wanted to avenge her. It’s just...I wonder if I should never have gone on that journey. Maybe if I hadn’t gone...Her memory wouldn’t be tainted by that...that thing,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you kidding?” said Reyn, “How can you say that? If we hadn’t gone on that journey, your last memory of Fiora would that Metal Face’s claw stabbing right through her. What kind of memory would that be? Besides, if our adventure didn’t happen, we never would have met the awesome friends we did. Sharla, Juju, Otharon, Riki...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reyn sat closer to Shulk. “We might not have gotten as close as we did,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He put his arm around Shulk. “I really did miss you, ya know,” said Reyn.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk rested his head on Reyn’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I missed you too, Reyn,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gotta say, Shulk. All those months over in Colony Six, all I could think about was ‘What was Shulk up to? I hope he’s holdin’ up okay,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk was surprised to hear that. “Really? Well, I’m flattered I guess,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess I always thought of you as a brother, ya know?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, that makes sense. We’ve been best friends since we were six years old,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Haha! Yeah, it’s pretty great!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two stared at the decrepid craft sitting in the lake.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I bet you missed Sharla a whole lot,” said Shulk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reyn paused. “Well, uh...yeah about that,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk sat up and looked at Reyn.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She and I...Well, it didn’t really work out, ya know?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The news surprised Shulk. He didn’t expect that to be Reyn’s response. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I-I’m sorry to hear that,” said Shulk, “I know you really loved her. And I could tell she loved you too,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah well, you’re definitely right about that. I think she did love me a whole lot. Thing is, though, I think she was still in love with Gadolt and all,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk sat in silence. He had almost forgotten about Sharla’s fianceé, and how he’d been murdered by the Mechon Xord down in the Ether Mines below Colony Six. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I see,” said Shulk. He didn’t know what else to say.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” said Reyn, “I guess in her own way she did have some feelings for me. But in the end, deep down she always held a torch for that Gadolt fellow. Plus, it’s hard for her to have any real feelings for anyone when she has Juju to look after.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow,” said Shulk, “That’s pretty fucked up, man”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eh. Not really. Can’t say I blame her. Besides, she and I are still pretty close. We’ve just kind of agreed that we’d be better off as friends. That’s all,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, all I can say Reyn is that you deserve someone who loves you and treats you with respect no matter what,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reyn shifted to his side, “Oh yeah? Like who?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know,” answered Shulk, “Just somebody,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And where do you suppose I find such a maiden, might I ask?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Haha how am I supposed to know? Not like I can tell the future or anything,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You big joker! Of course you can!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reyn tackled Shulk. The two of them scuffled playfully in the grass. The boys wrestled for about a half hour, reconnecting after spending so long apart. It was just what Shulk needed. But most of all, it was just what Shulk wanted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“This is wonderful. This feeling I’m having. Is it even real? It’s like I truly am home again. I’ve never felt so attached to someone like I am with Reyn. Not Otharon, not Dundan. Not Sharla or Juju. Hell, not even…not even Fiora, back when…”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, the boys calmed down and rested in the grass.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, I got an idea!” exclaimed Reyn.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh yeah? What’s that?” asked Shulk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reyn didn’t answer. He stood up and quickly ran over to the waterfall at the pond and started pulling off his clothes as he did. First his shirt, then his trousers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m gonna go for a swim!” Reyn shouted, “Last one in’s a fuckin’ caterpile”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk was dumbfounded. He wasn’t prepared for what he was about to see. But before he could object, Reyn had already removed his underwear and revealed his package. Sure, Shulk had seen Reyn’s penis before, and Reyn had certainly seen his. But it never on purpose. It was always just a casual side glance, like in the locker rooms at the training building in the Military District. But this was different, Reyn was showing it off. He was showing it off on purpose. He was showing it off on purpose to his best friend. Shulk tried not to stare, but for some reason, he couldn’t help it. Seeing Reyn’s naked body was different this time. Not like when they were kids. Shulk began to blush as he started getting butterflies in his stomach.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“W-Why am I feeling this way? Am I supposed to be feeling this way? He’s my best friend after all,”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reyn jumped into the pond and started swimming over to the waterfall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, ya comin’ or not?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk didn’t even bother answering. He stood up and started shedding his outer garments.When he got to the water’s edge, Shulk stood there, showing off a huge seven-inch long cock. Reyn’s eyes widened.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whoa!” he exclaimed, “Never knew you were that sort of bloke,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah? What sort of bloke did you think I am then?” asked Shulk rhetorically.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With that, he jumped into the water and swam after Reyn. The played together under the waterfall for hours. They had the time of their lives, splashing and rough-housing. It didn’t matter that they were best friends touching each other’s naked bodies. To Shulk, this felt normal. In an instant, they stopped wrestling. They just floated there. Reyn held Shulk in his big, muscular arms as they stared deeply into each other’s eyes. Time seemed as though it were slowing down. Finally, Shulk broke the silence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“H-hey, Reyn?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-yeah Shulk?” replied Reyn.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is…Is this…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But before Shulk could finish, Reyn moved his face closer. He pressed his lips against Shulk’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In an instant, time seemed to stop altogether. It was him and Reyn, just the two of them, locked in a passionate kiss. Shulk grabbed his friend tighter. He kissed him back. Shulk felt his whole body begin to melt away into the water around him. After what felt like an eternity, Reyn pulled away his face for a brief moment. His entire demeanor had completely changed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shulk,” he said softly, “I-I’m sorry if you...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Reyn, I-I didn’t know...” Shulk began.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean, I’m not a Samer, or anything. Nothing like that,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No no, I get it...I just thought...” Shulk paused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, really. For a moment, I just…I just thought it was the thing to do, ya know?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk stared into Reyn’s deep brown eyes. There was a twinkle in them that hadn’t been there before. It seemed as though something had changed about him after all this time. Normally, Reyn was always rearing to move, always ready for a good fight. But now that white hot intensity was missing. That fire passion in his eyes had been replaced with something else entirely. It was compassion. It was serenity. Reyn had indeed changed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk couldn’t understand it. Why would he suddenly started falling for Reyn, his best friend in the whole world. It didn’t make any sense. Fiora had broken Shulk’s heart, but that wouldn’t make him a Samer out of nowhere. Shulk only knew one thing for certain. He needed to do it again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk closed his eyes again as he prepared to kiss his best friend again. But before their lips could touch again, he froze. His eyes widened as they began to glow with an electric blue light. He was having a vision.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Whoa, what? What’s happening? Am I…having a vision? How can that be?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Normally, Shulk needed to be touching the Monado for him to have a vision of the future. But here he was floating completely naked underneath a waterfall, nowhere near the Monado. Why would he be having a vision now?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His vision was foggy, like a morning mist rising up from warm marshland. He could hear a voice. It was female.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Oh Shulk! Oh, I was so worried! I was afraid I’d lose you again!”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was no mistaking it. That was Fiora’s voice. As the fogginess started to clear, he could make out Fiora’s face coming closer. She was running up to hug him. A teardrop rolled down her right cheek. She was happy to see him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk’s trance was suddenly shattered. He was back in reality. His lips were about to collide with Reyn’s. But Shulk immediately tensed up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“NO!” he cried, as he turned his head and pushed Reyn away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? What’s wrong?!” said Reyn, alarmed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. Just…just get away from me!” replied Shulk as he swam back to shore. Shulk quickly shook himself off and threw on his colony clothes. Reyn chased after him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’m so sorry, Shulk,” said Reyn, “I-I don’t what came over me back there!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take me home, Reyn” ordered Shulk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure? I mean, it was just a kiss. I won’t do it again. I swear,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I said take me home,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait a minute! you had a vision, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I don’t…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t lie to me, Shulk. I know that look. You had a new vision. What was it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk turned his head away. “I don’t wanna talk about it,” he said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aw c’mon, Shulk,” Reyn protested, “Why can’t you learn to trust me with these things? What are you not telling me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I SAID TAKE ME HOME, REYN! NOW!” Shulk yelled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An awkward silence fell over the campsite. He’d done it. Shulk had promised himself as he left his house that he would relax. But he blew it. But worst of all, he blew by yelling at his best friend. Reyn stared at Shulk long and hard.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay” he said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned his back and started preparing his bike for the trip home. Shulk hung his head in shame. The pair didn’t say a word to each other the whole ride home.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reyn dropped Shulk off at his hovel. Without even saying hello to Dunban, he rushed up the stairs, slammed his bedroom door and crashed down on his bed. He curled up in ball as tears started to slowly leak from his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“What have I done?! Why did act so bloody stupid?! GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He threw his pillow against the wall. It landed right up against the pedastal on which the Monado proudly sat. Shulk stared long and hard at his weapon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“What in bloody hell even was that vision I saw? What would make Fiora of all people start talking to me again? At this point the only thing…”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk shook his head. The last time Fiora acted as though she truly loved him was that fateful day she boldly gave her own life helping him fight Metal Face. But now that she had been reanimated, she had been nothing but cold towards him. It was as if she had never even known him to begin with. Fiora’s reanimation changed her. So why would she suddenly change back like that? Shulk didn’t know what to think. Otharon called up to him several times, but Shulk just stayed in his room. Rather than celebrate Reyn’s homecoming, Shulk ignored him altogether. There would be no celebration at Shulk’s house. He just stayed curled up in his room. Shulk was depressed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A week passed. Shulk went back to working at his laboratory. Rather than socialize and have fun with his friends like normal, he shut out everyone and everything. In his mind, his moment with Reyn was a fluke. He would not let it change his view on life. And most importantly , he would not let it affect how he saw Reyn.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">However, Shulk couldn’t help wondering what happened to him. He wondered why all of these massive changes were all happening at once. First, Fiora had changed. Now Reyn was changing. But unlike Fiora, Reyn’s bizarre behavior was towards him, rather than away from him. Reyn made an advance at him</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk sat in his laboratory puzzled. Why would Reyn want to be intimate with him now. Reyn had never shown that sort of interest in other men, much less his best friend. Yet, when Reyn kissed him, Shulk didn’t fight it. He just let it happen. For some odd reason, Shulk felt warmed by Reyn’s kiss. But why would he enjoy it? Why would Reyn make Shulk feel like that? Shulk had never felt any kind of attraction towards other men. What made Reyn different?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then there was that vision. Shulk didn’t understand it at all. He saw a girl he acted abhorrently towards sudden decide to return to her old self in the blink of an eye. Not only that, she had kissed him, something she had never done before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The only thing Shulk knew for certain was that he knew absolutely nothing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Shulk fiddled around with the machines in his laboratory, he received a visit from Otharon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, Shulk,” he said, “You never cease to amaze me,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk didn’t bother to look up from his work.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that so?” Shulk muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t act so mysterious,” said Otharon, “You and I both know you’re hiding something big. And we both know it’s got nothin’ to do with science,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk kept fiddling with his tools.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” cried Otharon, “Stop acting like bloody wanker and talk to us. We wanna help you,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t need help this time,” muttered Shulk, “Just leave me be,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otharon sighed. “I don’t understand you, Shulk. I don’t understand you,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otharon left the laboratory. Shulk felt terrible for the way he treated his housemate. After all, he didn’t do anything wrong. But Shulk was conflicted. He couldn’t stop thinking about Reyn’s kiss. Shulk decided it would be best if nobody else knew about it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That day, each of his friends visited Shulk at the laboratory. One after another, they tried to pry his big secret out of him. Sharla and Juju stopped by and offered to take him hunting with them out on Gaur Plain. Riki suggested he visit him the Frontier Village. Even Dunban came and offered to work on sparring together. Shulk turned down each and every one of their offers. He couldn’t bare to let them see his anguish right now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mid-afternoon came around. Shulk was hungry. He had eaten little to nothing since his day out with Reyn. But he couldn’t ignore his growling stomach any longer. He got up to the leave the lab and grab a bite to eat. But as he turned around, a familiar face stood right in front of him. Shulk was mortified. Reyn had come to see him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reyn stood in the doorway staring at him. Shulk flinched.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Reyn! It’s you,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Shulk,” said Reyn coldly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Shulk could tell by the look on his face that Reyn had something to say. But Shulk was terrified to hear a single word of what it might be. His mind was racing. What would he say to Reyn to avoid the obvious?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, Shulk,” said Reyn, “You and I both know why you’ve been avoiding me,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Reyn, I…” started Shulk. But he was quickly interrupted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve clearly been freaked out about our…our time at the Camp,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Reyn, you don’t have to do this,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reyn raised his voice. “Yes I do! I’ve been doin’ a good amount of thinking myself, ya know,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh…really?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I have. And you know something? I don’t wanna think anymore. I wanna say something now,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk started to raise his voice as well. “Well, go on then! What do want to fucking say?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’M FALLIN’ FOR YOU, SHULK! THAT’S WHAT!” yelled Reyn.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The room was went silent. Shulk’s mouth dropped wide open. He couldn’t believe his ears. He scratched his earlobe, as if to try and clear his ear without actually doing it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“What the FUCK did he just say to me?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Reyn…” he breathed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know you probably don’t get it. But that day at the camp, I-I felt something, ya know? Something that had been missing my entire life or something. And then…when we kissed I…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Reyn, stop…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just…felt like connected or something,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please don’t Reyn…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I…I just wanted to know if you felt…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“SHUT UP REYN!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reyn did as he was told. What was happening? Shulk hadn’t yelled at Reyn since they were children. He couldn’t believe it. Their friendship was beginning to unravel before his very eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen, Reyn,” said Shulk, “I don’t what you think was happening down at the camp. But I promise it wasn’t anything like that,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-you don’t mean that,” said Reyn. His eyes started get misty.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Reyn, I’m sorry. But I can’t give you anything like that. Not now, not ever. Nobody changes that quickly,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You bastard!” cried Reyn, “You can’t still be blubbering over Fiora,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This has nothing to do with her and you know it!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That may be. But at least I’m trying to make amends for past mistakes,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, by molesting me? Great way to make amends, Reyn!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was it. That was the final straw. Reyn couldn’t take it anymore. He punched Shulk in the face. Shulk grabbed his eye in pain. Reyn’s fist left behind a massive shiner.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“WHAT THE FUCK, REYN!” screamed Shulk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reyn stood there. He had just done the unthinkable. He had punched his best friend out of sheer rage, something he had never done before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shulk, I…I don’t know what came over me,” he said, “I just…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get out of my lab, Reyn! Before you do something regrettable for a third time,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shulk…please don’t…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Shulk could lash out at Reyn any further, he heard a loud noise ring throughout the building. He knew that noise. It was the Anti-Battery alarms. The ones that alerted the citizens of Colony Nine of an impending invasion. Shulk froze. The last time he heard those alarms was the day Metal Face came to pillage the colony. It was the day that evil being took Fiora from him. Shulk grabbed the Monado from the stand against the wall and rushed outside.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before he could process it, Shulk saw a fleet of Mechons flying overhead, firing Ether beams at each building they passed over. He heard the screams of panicked colonists as they ran for cover in the lower levels of the village. Shulk watched in terror. It was all coming back to him to haunt him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk ran out into the square to confront the Mechons. A group of five surrounded him, guns blazing. As they began to close in on him. The Monado began to glow. Shulk shrieked as he grabbed the mystical sword and twirled it in a full circle, slicing each Mechon clean in half.As one Mechon lay dying, Shulk grabbed it by the throat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why have you returned?!” he demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“WE…COME…FOR…OUR…LADY…” The Mechon’s eyes went dark.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk’s eyes widened.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“FIORA! THEY’RE COMING FOR FIORA!”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk dashed as fast as he could to her home in the Residential District. When he got there, he froze. He watched as a Metal Faced Mechon crashed through the side of her and Dunban’s family home, reaching in and grabbing her. Shulk could hear her blood-curdling screams of terror as she struggled to get away. Dunban was lying on the ground, struggling to get up, calling out her name in vain. Shulk clenched his fist. He wasn’t about to let Fiora be killed by a Mechon twice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“DON’T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He screamed as he charged at the metal-faced Mechon. The Monado glowed as its power flowed through Shulk’s body. Its blade lengthened as he prepared his attack.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“MONADO! LEND ME YOUR POWER! AS I…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But before he could finish, the Metal Face took a large swipe at Shulk, knocking him to the ground. Shulk stood up and slashed at the robot. But the Monado’s blade was no match for the steel shell covering the android’s body. The Mechon picked up Shulk, as if he were a flimsy handkerchief.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“FOOLISH HOM,” said the Mechon, “YOU THINK YOU CAN STAND IN THE WAY OF OUR RETURN! EVEN THE HEIR TO THE MONADO WILL NOT WIN!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk and Fiora cried out in pain as the Mechon tightened its grip.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“THAT’S WHERE YOU’RE WRONG!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk heard the friendly voice yelling up to him. He looked down below him. Sure enough, there was Reyn, his Pile Driver in hand. Behind him stood Sharla, Riki and Dunban. They had all joined to fight the Mechon. Shulk watched Reyn. His eyes burned with a fury he hadn’t seen since the Battle of Elysium three years ago. Shulk was mesmerized.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“GET YOUR HANDS OFF THEM, YOU FILTHY, STEAM-DRIVEN DUNG HEAP!” he screamed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before he knew it, Reyn took a massive swipe at the Mechon’s ankle, slicing its foot clean off. The massive behemoth wailed as it dropped Shulk and Fiora. Dunban dashed as fast as he could to catch Fiora as Reyn stood below and caught Shulk. As Shulk landed safely in his savior’s arms, he stared into his eyes. He watched the fiery passion that burned his friend’s eyes fuse with that twinkle he had spotted back at the camp as they held each other. Shulk finally figured it out. He figured out what he saw in Reyn that day. It was loyalty. Reyn’s time away had helped him find a newfound loyalty to Shulk. One that could make him do anything to be with him. Maybe even love him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Reyn, I…” breathed Shulk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Reyn didn’t let him finish.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll talk later!” he said, “Sharla! Riki! go help Dunban! Reyn and I will handle this thing!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You got it boss!” Sharla yelled back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without missing a beat, Sharla lifted her rifle and shot a Breaker round at Metal Face, stunning him in his tracks. She dashed over to Dunban and fired a Healing round at him and Fiora. Once Dunban regained consciousness, She and Riki carried him and Fiora to safety.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reyn and Shulk raised their weapons. The Monado glowed brighter than before. Its blade grew three times its original size.The two stood side by side ready to fight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You ready, Shulk!” asked Reyn confidently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You bet I am…brother,” replied Shulk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reyn smirked. The two of them gave a rousing battle cry as they attacked the stunned Metal Face with a barrage of chops, stabs and slashes. Shulk couldn’t help feeling a sense of nostalgia. This was just like when they had fought Metal Face the first time. Only this time, they’d be able to defeat him together without hinderance. Together, they leaped in the air and stabbed Metal Face in the heart. As Shulk twisted the Monado through the Mechon’s chest, he watched the life drain from the Mechon’s eyes. It was over. They had won.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the dust settled, Reyn and Shulk exchanged deep, heavy breaths. It had been quite a while since they’d seen any action like that. Shulk smiled, knowing that he and Reyn were finally at an understanding. He still didn’t know what was in store for him and his best friend, but he knew it would be better than ever.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks for that back there,” said Shulk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reyn winked. “No problem, brother. Are we…good?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk smiled, “We sure are,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two shared a great, big hug. Shulk started to feel warm inside again. It was the same warmth and comfort he felt when he and Reyn embraced at the camp. Shulk wasn’t sure where this was going, but this time he wasn’t going to fight it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Reyn. I…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Shulk’s moment was suddenly brought to a grinding halt when he heard yet another familiar voice. It was Fiora.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“SHULK!” she cried, running as fast as she could. She hugged Shulk as hard as she could, nearly breaking him in two.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Shulk! I was so worried! I was afraid I would lose you again!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk’s froze. That was it. That was his vision. He and Reyn saved Fiora from a Mechon attack, and she was thanking him. It all made sense. Without missing a beat, Fiora planted a great, big kiss on Shulk’s mouth. Shulk put his arms around Fiora and kissed her back. When they finished their exchange, Shulk rested his chin on her shoulder and relaxed. He began to wonder if this had been fate all along.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just when he thought figured out what his vision meant, he saw Reyn watching them. He looked devastated. He looked as though the Monado stabbed him in the heart instead of Metal Face. Any feeling of internal peace Shulk may have had at the moment immediately vanished. He had clearly left an He watched his best friend sadly turn around and walk away. What should have been a beautiful rekindling with an old flame soon became a melancholy crossroads with his greatest and truest friend in the whole world. Shulk felt trapped.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk lie curled up on his bed watching out the window. He was even more depressed than before. After hours of sulking, Shulk heard a knock on his bedroom door. He really didn’t want to see anyone right now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go away, Otharon!” he said, “I’m not in the mood,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rather than heed Shulk’s instruction, the door opened. But it wasn’t Otharon this time. It was Dunban. Shulk immediately sat up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Dunban. I-I’m sorry. I didn’t…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay,” said Dunban, “I’m sure you weren’t expecting me to randomly appear,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk and Dunban sat there silently. Shulk had no idea what Dunban wanted to say. But he was certain in wasn’t going to ease his conflict. Finally, Dunban spoke up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I saw you and Fiora back there,” he said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, yeah,” said Shulk, “I, uh…I’m sorry. It just kind of happened,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dunban chuckled. “It’s okay, Shulk. You don’t have to be sorry for that. I’m just glad to see my sister taking an interest in someone,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, of course,” replied Shulk nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Honestly, I’m surprised it took you this long to choose her,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk didn’t respond. He knew he should let Dunban know about his internal conflict with Reyn. But he worried what Dunban might say.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shulk,” said Dunban, “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dunban,” Shulk said, “I think you should know something,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk took a deep breath. “I don’t think I’ve actually ‘chosen’ her exactly,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dunban pondered Shulk’s words, figuring out what to say next.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see,” he said, “So you don’t love Fiora?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No no,” said Shulk, “It’s not like that. It’s just…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dunban smiled. “It’s okay, Shulk. You don’t have explain yourself to me. I’d be lying if I said that I didn’t suspect that you were feeling conflicted about this. I could tell that her friendship with you was on the rocks,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dunban sat up. “Well, just remember. If you ever need any guidance in your life, I am more than willing to help. So is Otharon. You have a wealth of friends who would be glad to listen,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as Dunban exited Shulk’s room, he turned around.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We are all here for you. Don’t forget about that,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dunban closed the bedroom door, leaving Shulk alone once again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk flopped back down on his bed. His melancholy state had not gotten any better. He couldn’t even tell Dunban the real reason he couldn’t be with Fiora. He couldn’t begin to explain that his passionate encounter with Reyn had left him confused and alone. As Shulk’s mental state continued to spiral, he heard a strange voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You didn’t tell him,” said the voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk immediately shot up. He looked around frantically for the intruder. There, in the corner of his room, stood Alvis. Shulk flinched in shock. Alvis was standing in his room. Not since his former adversary had betrayed him had Shulk heard that ethereal voice speak to him. It was both comforting, yet offensive at the same time. Why would Alvis appear to Shulk after what he had done to him? Why should he let him?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing here?” asked Shulk, “Explain yourself,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alvis shook his head, “Come now, Shulk. You know full well that I’m not really here,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk sighed. Clearly he was hallucinating, but it didn’t change his mood.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get out, Alvis,” ordered Shulk, “Nothing you can say will ever make up for what you did,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What I did? You mean how I showed you the power of the Monado? How I made you a god? I thought you would be a bit more appreciative of my work than that. Perhaps I…underestimated you,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk didn’t answer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pity. I assumed you would be a bit more receptive to change than you seem to be now. Perhaps I should have allowed you to die in battle,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk sat up. “You know damn well I never asked for your help! Not once did I ask you to make me the chosen one! Not once did I ask for any kind of godly abilities. I was happy just the way things were. I didn’t ask you to change me,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alvis shook his head and chuckled. “You fool. You think I have any bearing on your transformation? You think because I am the Great Seer that I have some sort of god-like abilities? You think I was the one who named you the chosen one. You stupid fool. Not even the Monado has that kind of power or ability. Change is not a force that can be acted upon willingly. Change is merely and illusion,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk started to tear up. He knew Alvis was right. Alvis was always right. He was the Great Seer after all. But he wasn’t about to admit that. Not after Alvis had betrayed them, siding with Dickson at the Battle of Prison Island.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, Shulk. Love is not something you can simply avoid. No emotion can truly be avoided. In our universe, even matter itself cannot escape the influence of pure emotion. But these two ideas, matter and emotion, they are not in conflict. Matter feeds on the raw energy of emotion, where emotion relies on matter for a physical manifestation. It is a beautiful thing, how matter and emotion work in harmony. I realize it may be inconvenient at times, but the universe does not create and destroy without reason. And it is no different with you and your friend,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk snapped, “This is not about Fiora, you asshole! You’re supposed to know that!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do know that,” said Alvis firmly, “Your problem is your partner Reyn,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He is not my partner!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why, Shulk? Why are so stubborn? Why is it so hard to admit when you are wrong?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why can’t you just leave me alone?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because you won’t admit your feelings for your companion,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You…You know why we can’t be together,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because no one changes this quickly, correct? I believe that is what you said before,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go to hell, Alvis. And say hello to Dickson while you’re there,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am not leaving until you say it. Say that you have feelings for Reyn,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t have feelings for Reyn”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So Fiora then. You have to be with her then. Is that it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course not! I can’t be with Fiora. Not knowing what I know about Reyn now!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And why not, Shulk?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Silence filled the world around them. Shulk couldn’t move. It was as if his entire body had reversed its polarity. He fell back on to the bed and stared at the ceiling. Alvis had done it. He did the unthinkable. He forced him to justify himself. Something he didn’t have the courage to do himself. It was clear as day. Shulk was officially in love with Reyn.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I love him…I’m in love with Reyn,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It felt weird to say it out loud, but it was still true. Reyn had done everything for Shulk. He never once had a reason to turn his back on him. Reyn was the shoulder Shulk cried on when Fiora was killed. Reyn was the kindest Hom he had ever known. Reyn was perfect.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alvis chuckled. He knew his work was done.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well then,” he said, “I cannot argue with the universe,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk watched as Alvis began to dissolve from view.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you,” said Shulk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alvis said nothing. He merely raised a hand in farewell as his physical form slowly faded from existence.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk sat down next to Fiora. He had brought her to Outlook Park. It had been their special place since they were young. A gentle breeze had just started to blow. Fiora looked toward the sky and closed her eyes, taking in the sun’s energy. Shulk just stared at her. Her beauty had only grown since they had parted ways a year ago. As he watched her smile with childlike wonder as she took in the sun’s rays, he began to remember exactly why he had first fallen in love with her all those years ago. But things were different now. These last few months had opened Shulk’s eyes. He was no longer going to close himself off from the world. He was no longer afraid of this new change being thrown his way.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fiora?” he said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fiora turned her head. “Yes, Shulk?” she asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you remember when we were in school? How you, me and Reyn would always argue over what game to play during break?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fiora giggled, “Of course, I do! You and Reyn pretty much always got your way. I suppose that’s what happens when your attached to your best friend at the hip,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk sighed. “Yes, I suppose you’re right,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk took a deep breath. What he was about to say was not going to be easy and he knew it. But it had to be done. And it had to be done now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fiora. I-I need to tell you something,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Shulk? What is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk braced himself. “I-I can’t be with you, Fiora. I’m sorry,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fiora sat there silently. She slowly looked way in disappoint.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I see,” she said softly, “I was afraid you’d say that,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” asked Shulk, “You were?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fiora nodded. She stared back up at the sun hanging over the ridge. It was only just starting to set.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I should never should have shut you out the way I did. I didn’t know how to face you after what happened to me. You spent all that time thinking I was dead and buried only to find out I had been brought back to life like some sort of zombie. I was afraid you wouldn’t look at me the same way again. I was...afraid you had changed,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk sat there. Here he had thought he was the only one who had been fearing the worst. But here was Fiora, driving herself insane doing exactly the same thing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fiora shuddered, “Anyway, I’m sorry...for everything. I understand if you never want to speak to me again,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, Fiora,” Shulk said, “That’s not it at all,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fiora looked up, “Oh?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, well,” Shulk began. He cleared his throat as he prepared to drop the biggest bomb of all.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You see, the reason I can’t be with you like that is...” Shulk braced himself again, “I’m in love with Reyn.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a long silence. Fiora stared blankly at Shulk. She seemed to be at a loss for words. But finally she spoke,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh,” she said softly, “I-I see,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fiora” said Shulk, “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” said Fiora, “I just…didn’t expect that. That’s all. I mean, I’d be lying if I said I expected that to be your biggest change, but yes. It makes sense to me that it would happen this way,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, Fiora,” Shulk said, “I don’t think you understand. I’m not a Samer. I don’t love Reyn because he’s a man. I love him because he’s my best friend. It’s hard for me explain, but I feel as though I can’t be with anyone except for him,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk proceded to tell Fiora about his encounter with Reyn at the Refugee Camp. She watched him intently as he tried to justify his feelings as best he could.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, what I’m trying to say is...Reyn is my soul mate, Fiora. I couldn’t live with myself if I denied that. I just hope you can understand.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk waited in silence as Fiora decided what to say. The longer she pondered, the more nervous he became.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, that’s wonderful, Shulk,” said Fiora, “I’m really happy for you,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk was caught completely off guard. He never would guessed that Fiora would be so understanding. Not after all they had been through.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I see,” he said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you see, Shulk?” said Fiora, “All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. I don’t care if it were with me, or Sharla, Reyn, or even Dunban. All I care is that you’re living your best life. That’s all that really matters. Understand?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk smiled. Fiora was a wonderful friend. He may not be able to give her the love she originally wanted, but he was glad they could still be just as close a friend. Maybe even like a sister. He leaned in to give her a hug.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, Fiora,” he said, “I’m glad that we’ve settled this after all this time,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fiora giggled. “Yes, me too, Shulk. So have you told Reyn yet?” She asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. No I haven’t,” he replied.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well then. I suppose you’d better get on it then,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re right!” said Shulk, “I’m gonna do it! Reyn will be so thrilled,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as Shulk was about rush over to Reyn’s house, he heard a voice calling out for him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“SHULK! WHERE ARE YOU?! SOMETHING’S HAPPENED!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk recognized the voice right away. It was Dunban. Without missing a beat, he saw Dunban sprinting up the steps to Outlook Park. He was completely out of breath by the time he reached Shulk and Fiora. Otharon, Sharla and Riki followed closely behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You guys,” said Shulk, “What’s wrong? What are you all doing here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dunban could barely catch his breath. Shulk knew he was good runner, so it had to be something pretty bad for Dunban to be all worked up like this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Reyn…” huffed Dunban, “He’s…gone…Shulk,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk’s eyes widened. He could not believe what he was hearing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?!” he cried, “What do mean gone?! What in bloody hell is going on here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dunban motioned to Sharla. She had a piece of paper in her hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I went to go visit Reyn earlier,” explained Sharla, “But when I got to his house, he wasn’t there, and nobody had seen him leave,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sharla held out the piece of paper in her hand. “The only clue we could find was this letter,” she said, “None of us have read it, because…because it’s addressed to you, Shulk,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk stared at her for a moment, then at the piece of paper in her hand. He grabbed it and ripped it away from her, nearly tearing her arm from her body in the process. He couldn’t believe what was happening. He began to read the letter aloud.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>My dear Shulk,</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>By the time you find this, I will already be gone. I’m sorry for taking the coward’s way out, but you and I both know I never was good at goodbyes. Not in person, anyway. And saying goodbye to a mate like you. That would have just been too difficult.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>First of all, I want to say sorry. Sorry for any pain I caused you when I came back to Colony Nine. If I had known I was going to start feeling the way I do, things would have been much easier. But I can’t pretend to hide my new feelings for you knowing that you and Fiora are together. I saw the way you looked at her after the battle. And the way she kissed you. I could tell there was something to it. But I’m not going to lie to you. I never could and you know that. The truth is I love you, Shulk. I love you and that’s all there is to it. I know it must sound crazy, but it’s true. All of the times we’ve ever spent together have built up to this moment. And we kissed at the Refugee Camp the other day, everything fell into place for me. It was there that I knew I loved you, more than just a friend or a brother. I’m so glad to finally get that off my chest. And that’s why I have to leave. It wouldn’t be fair for me to get in the way of you and Fiora. I’m sure the two of you will be very happy together.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>You’re probably wondering where I’m headed. Well, truth is, I don’t know for sure. But I’ll explain it as best I can. During my time in Colony Six, I met a weird man living there. He claimed he was from another colony. Another one like ours, but it wasn’t built on either the Bionis or the Mechonis. It was a whole other continent somewhere on this planet. I think he called the place ‘New Los Angeles’. He says there’s really advanced technology there. Even more than we have here. I feel like if I’m gonna run away, that’d be the best place to go. He told me where I could find his old ship, and if I needed it for anything, go ahead and take it. He wasn’t going to be using anytime soon.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>So I guess now I only have a few things left to say. Goodbye, my dear friend. I wish you all the luck in the world. And no matter where I end up, you will always be my truest companion.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Love always,</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Reyn</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk dropped the paper. He could barely move. He couldn’t believe what he had done.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He was losing his one true love. Shulk’s eyes quickly filled with a sea of tears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bastard!” he yelled, “That bloody bastard! How could he do this?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Terrible,” said Dunban, shaking his head, “Absolutely terrible”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It sure is,” said Sharla, “I never would guess that Reyn would…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Reyn love Shulk?” asked Riki, looking puzzled, “But Reyn a male Hom Hom. Male Hom Hom love other male Hom Hom?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Riki,” said Dunban, “It has been know to happen where two men can form a romantic pair bond. They call it Same Love. It can happen with women too. But not many Homs show this trait,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What was Reyn on about?” asked Sharla, “There, in the letter. What did he mean by ‘built up to this moment’?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk quickly explained to the group what happened between them at the Refugee Camp. And then he explained fight they had before the battle against the Mechons in the Residential District.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What a shame,” said Dunban, “What a bloody shame,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A coward,” Sharla, “That’s what he is. A coward. He should have come to you first. You could have straightened out this whole thing easy,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So sad,” cried Riki, tears starting to form, “Riki so sad for Shulk,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, before he knew what hit him, it happened again. Shulk’s eyes widened as they glowed that deep electric blue. Another vision was coming. This time, it was clear as day. He was running up to a shoreline, staring out at the ocean. In the distance there was a small vessel and on it there appeared to be a man. It was obvious who the man was. It was Reyn. He was watching his best friend sail further and further away. Reyn turned around and looked at him. Shulk could see a single tear roll down his best mate’s cheek. Reyn turned away sadly. The vision ended.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk quickly broke his trance and jumped to his feet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shulk,” said Fiora, “Did you just have a vision?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I can’t believe it,” said Shulk, “I…I was watching him leave. He was getting away, and I couldn’t do anything to stop it,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk fell to his knees with his face in his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A fool,” he cried, “That’s what I’ve been. A bloody fool!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, wait!” interupted Sharla, “What was all that he said in the letter? About another colony? I thought we were the only landmass on this planet,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s the first I’ve heard of such a thing,” said Dunban.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Riki never heard of new colony,” said Riki</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otharon spoke up. “It’s true. Reyn was telling the truth,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” asked Shulk, “What are you saying, Dunban?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” replied Otharon, “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t believe there was nothing but water around us across the planet. But it’s true. There is, in fact, another continent somewhere else on the planet where Homs live,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t believe it,” Fiora gasped, “Another colony. With more people,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Reyn said something about higher technology with these blokes,” said Dunban, “What’s all that about?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I met this man that Reyn bumped into as well,” said Otharon, “He told me the same story. Somewhere else in space, there was an entire planet crawling with Homs. Er, I think he called them humans? Anyway, he said that around five hundred years ago, their planet was blown to bits when these two alien armies started battling it out right in front of them. A bunch of evac ships carrying thousands of these people fanned out in all directions. And sure enough, one of them ended up here. They made a new colony and called it New Los Angeles, after one of their old colonies on the old homeworld.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The man said he was from the fifth generation of humans that came from that colony. They all started leaving the area trying to find other places to settle. But all he found was ocean. His ship ran out of fuel and just drifted on and on until he wound up here. He’d’ve tried to head back, but our fuels were all useless for his ship.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone stood there. No one could believe what Otharon was telling them. It was all too crazy to believe.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Riki think Otharon speak crazy words this time,” said Riki.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can believe it or not,” said Otharon, “That one’s up to you. But right now, Shulk’s new loverboy is about to leave forever and make a one-way trip to who-knows-where,” Shulk blushed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” said Sharla, “We have to find him and stop him before it’s too late,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop him!” cheered Riki, “Stop Reyn, we must! Shulk will be too sad!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk’s head drooped. He still had trouble processing the whole scene. On top of watching his best friend desert him, all this talk of new continents and ancient colonies was just too much to handle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How?” he asked, “How the hell do we find him? We don’t even know where he’s sailing from?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know. I know exactly where he is,” said Otharon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You do?” asked Dunban.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s only one place a man could sail off into the distance like that from here,” Otharon explained, “And that’s at the ancient harbour at the foot of the Bionis. They say that’s the spot our Hom ancestors first set up shop here on the Bionis a thousand years ago. No doubt he’s preparing the ship there right now,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, what the hell are we waiting for?” exclaimed Sharla, “We have to get to the Bionis’ foot before it’s too late,” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Otharon, you’ll have to be our guide,” said Dunban, “I have a speeder we can take, but it may not be fast enough to reach him,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk perked up. He knew exactly what to do.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sharla,” he asked, “When you went to Reyn’s house, was his new Ether Bike still there?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sharla nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can take his bike,” said Shulk, “I can get there much faster that way,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure?” said Otharon, “It’ll be mighty dangerous,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh come off it, old man!” said Dunban, “You know bloody well that Shulk can handle himself. Besides, this time he’s doing it for love,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk began to blush.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Enough chatting, you guys,” said Fiora, “We have to hurry,” She turned to Shulk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Be careful, you,” she said softly. She left him with a small kiss on the cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, Fiora,” said Shulk, “I will,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk looked out at the sun setting just over the ridge.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Don’t worry, Reyn. You’re not going anywhere. Not if I have anything to say about it,”</em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk flew across the plains. The road to the ancient harbour at the Bionis’ foot was rough and full of large rocks. He felt as though he were going about to fly off the path on his bike. But Shulk was determined. He was going to stop his true love from fleeing no matter what it took. All he could think about was Reyn. How Reyn was his best friend, his soul mate. He thought about all the wonderful times he and Reyn had over the years. He thought about the moment the first set out on the journey of a lifetime together at the entrance to Tephra Cave one year ago. Shulk remembered it like it was yesterday. Then he remembered that time he’d had a heart-to-heart with Reyn after they came back to Colony Nine.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Man,” said Reyn, “Every time we come here it brings back memories. Same for you, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk smiled, “Yep. We’ve been through a lot together, you and me,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh yeah!” said Reyn, “You remember that time? You know, that one time?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do,” said Shulk, “When we had that big fight?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s the one,” said Reyn, “It’s easily the biggest bust-up we’ve ever had. In all the years I’ve known you, nothing else has come close,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was bad, all right. I’m just glad we made up afterwards,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, for such a big argument... I don’t even remember what it was about,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We were really young. It was probably just some silly kid thing,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re probably right. Hey, Shulk... Do you ever think about it? Without me bringing it up, I mean,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course. I think about it sometimes. If we’d never had that argument, I don’t think we’d be friends now,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s just what I was thinking! We must have said some pretty harsh things to each other... But it was worth it, right? It’s why we’re such good mates now!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, it was definitely worth it. You know, it’s funny how we think alike sometimes. I’d have figured you were still angry,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah, not anymore. But you did get on my nerves a bit back then. You were just too clever, man. It got under my skin,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And I thought you were just this big, dumb brute. Hey, I guess that’s what we were arguing about,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, that sounds about right. But after all that fighting, we came out stronger. And we learnt about each other,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, I don’t say this enough. Thanks, Reyn. I couldn’t ask for a better friend,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No problem, Shulk. And remember, you don’t have to hold back. You can call me a big, dumb brute anytime you like. I’ll take it on the chin!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, Shulk reached the end of the road. He had found the old harbour. Right where Dunban had said it would be. Sure enough, he could see a metal vessel sitting on the shoreline with man climbing inside. He was so close.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“REYN!” he yelled as loud as he could. But Reyn couldn’t hear him. He was still too far away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Dammit! I have to go faster! I have too…”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But he couldn’t. Shulk didn’t notice the large rock right in front of him. The Ether Bike took a direct hit and flipped over, taking Shulk with it. He landed right on his back and quickly held his arm up to protect him from the crushing weight of the bike. He felt a sharp tear in his shoulder. It was sprained. He was in immense pain.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk groaned. He looked around to see where he was. He realized he was only a couple hundred yards away. But it was too late. Reyn had already released the ropes holding the ship to the dock. The ship started to float away. Reyn was leaving.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“NOOOOOOO!” Shulk cried. He limped to the shoreline as fast as he could and fell to his knees. “REYN! NOOOOOOOO!” he screamed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He saw Reyn turn around and stare at him. Reyn raised his right hand. Tears started to build up in Shulk’s eyes. He seemed to mouth the words “I love you” to him as a single tear streaked down his hazel-tinted cheek. Reyn slow turned around.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“That was it! That was my vision”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, Reyn! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk banged his fists into the sand and bawled. Huge teardrops fell from his face and hit the sand leaving behind big brown damp circles. He had failed. He failed to tell the only person that truly mattered to him how he really felt. Shulk collapsed on the beach.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then, out of nowhere, Shulk heard a voice in his ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So that’s it, then. That’s how you let it end. You just…give up,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was Alvis. He was communicating with him. He didn’t know how, but Alvis was talking to him from far away. Shulk sobbed as he listened to his heavenly mentor’s voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Funny,” chuckled Alvis, “I thought the heir to the Monado would have grown beyond that. But…I suppose I was wrong,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, the Monado on Shulk’s back began to glow. Shulk clenched his fists. His knuckles turned solid white. He could feel it. He could feel a raw, powerful energy filling his body. He felt a renewed drive. A renewed intensity. The Monado grew brighter. He wasn’t going to let his story end here. He couldn’t. Shulk slowly lifted his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” he breathed, “Not here,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without even thinking, he stood up, closed his eyes, and dove into the water. As he resurfaced, he paddled as hard as he could and swam after the fleeing metal vessel. It didn’t matter that ship was too far. He would not let his story end without a fight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“REYN!” Shulk yelled, “I’M COMING FOR YOU!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t care if Reyn didn’t hear him. He just kept swimming until he could no longer see the seafloor. All of a sudden, it hit him. Shulk felt a sharp pain shooting through his shoulder. His injury from the crash caught up with him. Shulk winced in agony as he started to paddle slower and slower. Reyn was just out of reach. Shulk felt his water-logged clothes start to get heavy. He found it harder and harder to stay afloat. The ocean was dragging him under. Shulk kept gasping for air, but found only water as the relentless current pulled him under the surface. Shulk stopped struggling. He watched as the surface drew further and further away. Shulk closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“So, this is it. I hope the next heir is ready for me…”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as Shulk began to fade, he felt something. He felt something reach out and grab him. Someone was trying to save him. Shulk opened his eyes. A hand was reaching out to him. He grabbed it with out hesitating. He found the strength the breach the surface. Shulk gasped for air as he tried to make out the figure. Shulk recognized that face anywhere. It was Reyn. Reyn had heard him call out and turned around to save him. Shulk couldn’t believe what was happening.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C’MON!” yelled Reyn, “HELP ME OUT HERE, YOU FUCKIN’ WANKER!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a few good heaves, Reyn pulled Shulk out of the water and on to the boat. Shulk wheezed as he cleared the seawater from his lungs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What in bloody fucking hell were you thinking, Shulk?” Reyn scolded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk punched Reyn in the eye. Reyn covered his face in pain.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ouch!” he wailed, “What the fuck, Shulk?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I should be asking you the same thing,” said Shulk. He started coughing again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But as long as I’m here, there’s something I have to do before you go,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh yeah?!” asked Reyn, rubbing his eye, “And what might that be?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before he knew it, Shulk tackled Reyn and pinned him to the floor. He kissed Reyn on the mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That,” said Shulk, “And I also needed to tell you something too,” He kissed Reyn again. “I’m not letting you leave this place without me. We’re complete set now, you and me. Don’t you ever forget that!” He kissed Reyn harder. “I love you, Reyn! I fucking love you, you big joker!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shulk,” whispered Reyn, “I-I thought…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk stared into Reyn’s deep brown eyes. He saw again that calm compassion he saw back at the Refugee Camp. Time started to slow down again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Shulk!” he whimpered, “I love you! I love you so much!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boys put their arms around each other tightly and began making out. They rolled around on the floor, running their hands across each other’s bodies. Shulk felt as though his entire body was fusing with Reyn’s. But suddenly, as they kissed passionately on the deck of the ship.Shulk began to hear voices out in the distance. His eyes widened.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit!” he cried, “The others!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk quickly jumped to his feet and looked back at the shoreline. Dunban, Dunban and the others had finally made it. They stood on the beach waving furiously at them. Shulk waved back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“GOODBYE, EVERYONE!” he yelled, “I’LL NEVER FORGET YOU!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The gang started yelling back to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Smooth sailing, captains!” yelled Otharon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Godspeed, my friends!” shouted Dunban, “I hope you find what you’re looking for!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, guys!” yelled Sharla, “Thank you for everything!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bye-bye” cried Riki, “Riki miss you already!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reyn stood up and waved to his former fellow travelers. “So long team! You were the best!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk locked eyes with Fiora. He knew this might be the last time he ever sees his smiling face. She waved her delicate hand and called to him, “I’ll never forget you, Shulk!” A tear started to crawl down her cheekbone. But she was smiled as bid her love farewell. She was a strong young woman. She was ready to let him go.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Farewell, Fiora,” he said, calmly putting his hand over his heart. She may not have heard his words, but she knew in her heart he had said them. And that was enough for her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they could no longer see each other, the group on land packed up their gear and drove home. Reyn turned to Shulk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you think we’ll ever see them again?” he asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk pondered for a moment, then nodded. “Absolutely” he replied.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the two soulmates drifted off into the vermillion sunset, they watched as the silhouettes of their titanic homelands began to slowly dissolve into obscurity.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess that’s it,” said Shulk, “I guess that ends this chapter of lives, eh Reyn?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” Reyn replied. “And beginning another one,” Reyn held Shulk’s hand, locking their fingers together. “A new chapter, together,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk smiled at Reyn. “Together,” he replied.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the sun dipped below the horizon, the boys shared another warm embrace. It was finished. Shulk was a new person. Shulk had changed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Night had fallen. The sky was devoid of any clouds to obstruct the beautiful twinkling stars. The ocean was calm, aside from a light breeze forming small, chiffon ripples across the water’s surface. Reyn stood on the deck of his metal ship. He leaned against railing as he stared up at the night sky. Shulk lied down on their bed below deck. He could see his lover through the doorway. He could stare at him. He marveled at Reyn’s hazel-toned skin glistening in the moonlight. He was the wind comb through his messy, auburn hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C’mon Reyn,” said Shulk, “Come in and get some rest,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reyn turned his head chuckled. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe,” Shulk joked, sheepishly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, Reyn went below deck, pulled off his shirt and trousers, and climbed into bed. Shulk rested his head on his lover’s chest as Reyn put his arms around him. The two stared up at the night sky through the ship’s skylight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you’re we have enough supplies for this, Reyn?” asked Shulk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You bet,” said Reyn, “We have enough food and water to last us months. Hell, maybe an entire circle around the globe,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But how do you where we’re going?” asked Shulk, “What did the man say?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, him?” Reyn replied, “He seemed pretty straight with it. I think his name was, uh, Lao Huang. He said he was like an army officer or something. He said he just woke up on that beach back there, not a clue how he got there. Ship was completely wrecked. But he fixed and filled with stuff so he could try and get back his colony. But he couldn’t a fuel that worked so he just left it for something wanted it. I guess he kinda knew it would come in handy for someone, even if it wasn’t him, ya know,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow,” said Shulk, “Incredible story. I wish we could have thanked him,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, don’t worry,” said Reyn, “I’m sure taking it off his hands’ll be thanks enough,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk laughed. “Haha, yeah. I suppose you’re right,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk snuggled closer to his new lover. He ran his hand up and down his perfectly-toned chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmmmm,” breathed Reyn, “That feels nice,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He kissed Shulk on his forehead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you think New Los Angeles is like?” asked Shulk, “Did this Huang person say anything about it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not really,” Reyn replied, “but I hear they have all kinds of tech we wouldn’t believe. Can’t wait to get my hands on one of their awesome weapons.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wonder what kind of people we’ll meet in the new colony,” said Reyn.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not sure,” replied Shulk. He began to grin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just hope the girls there are hot,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reyn twisted his head to look Shulk in the eye.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? You can’t be serious,” said Reyn.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk giggled. “Aw c’mon, Reyn! Don’t tell me you’re jealous all ready! I’m only joking”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, yeah sure. Of course you are,” chuckled Reyn, nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seriously, Reyn. You don’t have to worry. I’ve made my decision. You’re the only one for me, and that’s that,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hehe. Thanks Shulk,” said Reyn</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two held each other tighter. Shulk’s body started feel fuzzy all the way around.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell me, Shulk,” said Shulk, “and be honest. What made you finally figure it out?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not sure what you mean by that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean, was it something about me you saw? Be honest, Shulk. Am I really that good-looking to you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk paused for moment. He looked up at Reyn’s sweet face and smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course you are. Honestly, Reyn, I was always kind of jealous of you,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that so?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I always watched you in our fitness courses in school. You always were the best one in the class. I was just the skinny one who could barely lift 10 units. I thought, ‘Wow, I wish I could be as handsome as Reyn.’,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? No way,” said Reyn, “You’re a very handsome man. I always thought you were most handsome one in class,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk blushed. “Okay. Now I know you’re lying,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s true,” said Reyn, “Those girls in school didn’t know what they were missing,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, sure!” laughed Shulk, “You were a bit of a ladies’ man then, you know,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Haha! Yeah, I guess you’re right,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reyn started tickling Shulk. Shulk flinched. He burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! Stop that, Reyn! STOP IT!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t help it!” laughed Reyn, “You’re just too damn cute!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk and Reyn squirmed around in the bed together. They play-fought for almost ten minutes before Reyn finally gave up. They both lied on their sides, staring into each other’s eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s true, ya know,” said Reyn, “You are pretty cute. You’re very handsome, indeed,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You really think so?” asked Shulk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Totally,” replied Reyn, “I always thought you were handsome, Shulk,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reyn started to move his hand down Shulk’s abdomen towards his pelvic region. His hands were callused from years of battle. Yet they felt soothing gliding against Shulk’s clean-shaven body. He started to warm up from the inside. A bulge in his undergarments started to form. Reyn pulled Shulk close to his body.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you’re very sexy,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bulge in Shulk’s underwear grew larger until made contact with Reyn’s crotch. Soon, Reyn started to form a bulge in his own undergarments.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hehe, I can see you’re enjoying this,” he said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk moved his face closer. “I’ll enjoy it even more in a moment…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their lips touched. Reyn’s big, luscious lips felt soft as they caressed Shulk’s. Their penises grew harder and harder as they ground them together through their underwear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk tried to speak as they smeared their lips together. “You don’t…mind that I’m a virgin…right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reyn paused for a moment. “Of course not, Shulk. I mean, we kinda both are. After all, I haven’t exactly fucked another before,” He kissed Shulk some more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To tell you the truth,” he said, “I got no idea what I’m supposed to be doing,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well,” said Shulk, “I guess we’ll find out together, won’t we?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reyn grinned. “Oh, Shulk…” The two kept kissing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ten minutes of pure passion had passed. Reyn and Shulk relaxed their bodies. Reyn reached down and started fondling his lover’s crotch. Shulk reached down and did the same. Their erections grew larger. Reyn pulled his lips away briefly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think it’s time we got rid of these,” he whispered. He motioned to their underwear. There were small spots at the tip of their massive bulges.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk grinned. “Agreed,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They calmly pulled down their underpants and tossed them on to the floor. Shulk stared at Reyn’s penis. He marveled at the thick, brown-colored shaft he was about to hold in his hand. Shulk eyed his lover’s pubic region. His scraggly hairs matched the color of the ones sitting up on his dome. Shulk wrapped his fingers around Reyn’s penis. Reyn winced with pleasure, his eyes rolling back in his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Shulk,” he moaned. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reyn reached down and grabbed Shulk’s long, pink penis. He and Shulk held each other close as they started to masturbate each other. They continued making out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Five minutes passed. They lightly ran their hands all over each other’s naked bodies.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Shulk,” said Reyn, “Ever since that day at the waterfall, you’ve been all I thought about. About you…about your kiss…about your body…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reyn began to kiss Shulk’s neck. He started moving his face down Shulk’s body, leaving behind little tender kisses as he went. Shulk’s breathing relaxed as Reyn worshipped his chest and abdomen. When he reached Shulk’s penis, Reyn put a single mark on the tip with his big lips. He looked up at Shulk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think I’m supposed to do this now,” he said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without another word, Reyn opened his mouth and placed Shulk’s thick rod inside. He slowly ran his lips and tongue down the length of the shaft. Shulk’s head instantly snapped back, eyes rolling straight upward. He moaned with pleasure as Reyn moved his lips up and down Shulk’s penis. Reyn started to stroke his own cock as he sucked for another two minutes. Reyn up at Shulk again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How was that,” asked Reyn.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like heaven,” breathed Shulk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He reached down and pulled Reyn back up to his level. He put his arms around him as the two started making out again, this time more passionately. They linked their legs together and slowly twisted their hips around, forcing their large cocks to rub against each other. Several minutes passed. Reyn spoke again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have pretty nice cock, ya know,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now way. Yours is bigger,” said Shulk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, then,” said Reyn, getting up, “Let’s find out then,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reyn straddled Shulk’s legs, pressing his penis right up against his own. They examined their lengths. Shulk’s was about half a unit longer than Reyn’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Haha,” said Reyn, “Looks like ya got me beat, Shulk,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reyn placed his massive fingers around both of their cock. He moved his hand up and down; the flesh on their penises slid together like a fine satin. Shulk moaned as Reyn squeezed his hand tighter and stroked harder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh man,” he groaned, “This is fantastic! Are you sure this is your first time?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure is,” replied Reyn, “D-Do you wanna try what I did to you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure,” answered Shulk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reyn moved his pelvis closer to Shulk’s face. Shulk held his tongue as he placed his dick right in Shulk’s mouth. Shulk’s mouth began to water as he held it between his lips and sucked. Reyn groaned with pleasure.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ugh, that feels so good!” he grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Shulk held Reyn’s penis in his mouth, Reyn shifted his body back on to the bed. He took Shulk’s penis and placed it back in his mouth. Shulk grunted as they both kept sucking each other’s cocks. This continued for another two minutes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, Reyn repositioned himself, continuing to kiss Shulk, holding him in his big muscular arms. But Shulk paused for a moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know why,” he said, “but I think I know how I’m supposed to fuck you,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two rolled over. Reyn lie on his back while Shulk lie on top of him. Shulk shifted his hips, allowing his penis to keep rubbing against his lover’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh yeah? How?” said Reyn.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk started to place his lips all over Reyn’s toned chest, just as Reyn had done with him earlier. He licked Reyn’s cocoa-colored nipples as they instantly became erect.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You mind if I try something?” Shulk asked rhetorically.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he made his way towards Reyn’s public region, he continued to worship his lover’s perfectly-toned body. He lightly ran his tongue over each evenly-humped abdominal muscle as Reyn lie back and relaxed. When Shulk finally reached Reyn’s penis, rather than putting it in his mouth again, he instead started licking Reyn’s scrotum. The heat of their passionate love making and caused the skin on Reyn’s scrotum to become soft and floppy; his balls were hanging lower. Shulk sucked on Reyn’s testicles for a little.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Shulk did something different. He instructed Reyn to lift his legs in the air and spread them apart, revealing his beautiful, tight anus. Shulk stared at his lover’s hole as it clenched and relaxed itself. It was so clean, too. It looked perfect for what he had in mind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk placed his face directly between Reyn’s thighs and licked his tight hole. Reyn grunted. He had clearly never felt this kind of pleasure,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, fuck!” he cried, “Holy fuck, that’s good,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk kept returning the favor, spitting on, kissing and licking Reyn’s anus, jerking off as he did so.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, baby!” moaned Reyn, “No woman could ever pleasure me this good!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After about a minute and a half of coating Reyn’s asshole with his saliva, Shulk sat up. His dick was as hard as it ever was. He spat on his hand and rubbed saliva all over it. He began to place the into into Reyn’s tight hole.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk grinned. “Ready to be fucked by a god, Reyn?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reyn laughed. “Oh baby! I was ready since we started,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk closed his eyes as he slowly slid his long penis right into Reyn’s anus. Reyn cried out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“HOLY FUCK, MAN!” he whined.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s the matter? Does it hurt too much?” worried Shulk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No baby! It’s amazing!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No no! Just keep it right there! AH FUCK!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk folded his body, allowing himself to kiss his partner without removing his dick from his ass. Shulk began to slowly thrust his hips forward and back, allowing his penis to slide in and out of Reyn’s anus. He sat up and leaned his head back. Shulk couldn’t believe it. The sensation he was feeling was tremendous. His penis was tingling with pleasure. He wasn’t a virgin anymore. And best of all, he was losing that virginity to Reyn, the best friend who had now become the love of his life.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For a full five minutes, Shulk used his buddy’s asshole to pleasure his dick. Several times, he leaned down and kissed him. Several passionate “I love you’s” were exchanged. Finally, Reyn broke it off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lie on your back, Shulk,” he ordered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk knew just what Reyn had in mind, so he obliged. He lied down on the bed, looking up at his partner. Reyn mounted Shulk as he guided Shulk’s cock back into his anus. Shulk tried to thrust again, but Reyn had him pinned down on the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No no! Don’t move,” said Reyn, “Let me do the work this time. Just relax,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reyn squatted up and down, allowing his loosened anus to slide up and down Shulk’s long cock as it remained stationery. Their eyes each rolled back in their head as the pleasure overtook them once more. Shulk groaned as his dick began to tingle even more. He opened his eyes. He watched Reyn’s thick, brown dick flopping around as he used his massive thigh muscles to support himself. Shulk was in awe of just how manly his mate was. He felt so lucky to have someone as gorgeous as Reyn riding his cock.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Two minutes went by. Reyn started to grunt and groan even harder. He quickly grabbed his cock and stroked it furiously. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aw fuck!” he cried, “AW FUCK! I THINK I’M GONNA BURST! I’M GONNA…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without missing a beat, Reyn roared loudly as a thick, white fluid shot out of his dick and landed on Shulk’s smooth chest. Reyn kept stroking and moaned as more semen blasted from his penis like little white cannonballs. Finally, he stopped bouncing on top of Shulk and finished ejaculating. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reyn leaned over and kissed Shulk some more. His breathing was much heavier. The two rolled over on the bed. They twisted their bodies around as the sticky white liquid on Shulk’s chest started smearing all over each other’s bodies. Eventually, They reach shifted to their sides, with Shulk behind Reyn in a spooning position. Shulk stuck his cock, still as hard as ever, back into Reyn’s asshole. He started thrusting his hips again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want some of that too,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reyn grunted as he took Shulk’s big, pink dick up his hole. He twisted his body a little, put his arm around Shulk, and the two of them made out passionately. Shulk kept thrusting. Their lips relaxed as they allowed their tongues to brush up against each other. Suddenly, Shulk’s penis started to tingle even more. He and Reyn stared into each other’s eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Shulk,” said Reyn, “You’re the best! Don’t ever stop!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Reyn, I…” said Shulk. He started feeling a pressure building up inside his dick.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Reyn!” he cried, “I love you! I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk kissed Reyn fiercely. They locked their legs together as Shulk started thrusting his hips faster and faster. The pressure grew stronger and stronger until, finally, he could hold it in no longer. Shulk cried out with agonizing euphoria as his sexual fluids burst out of his penis and into Reyn’s insides. Shulk’s hips slowed down, but the pleasure didn’t subside. Shulk moaned as he continued to kiss his partner. More and more fluids streamed out of his penis, filling up Reyn’s rectum.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, the sensation started to subside. Shulk started to relax. He was astounded. He had never felt that kind of climax when he pleasured himself. He slowly pulled out his penis and lied on his back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two lovers sighed heavily as they stared back up at the night sky above them. Shulk couldn’t believe it. Not only had he just had sex for the first time, he had sex with another man. And not just any man, either. He had sex with his lifelong friend. Shulk had always dreamed of what it might be like to make love to his soul mate, but never could quite pin down what it would be.Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine it would feel as special as this, especially with Reyn, his best friend in the whole universe. Shulk turned to look at his newfound soulmate.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow,” he breathed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, wow indeed!” said Reyn, “Did we just fuckin’ do that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know. I can’t believe it either.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kinda feels like a dream, don’t it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It sure does,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk turned toward Reyn again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, even if this is a dream,” he said, “I’m glad to be sharing it with you, Reyn,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reyn took Shulk by the hands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you, Shulk,” he said, “I’ll love you for the rest of our lives,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shulk grinned so large, his face began to ache. He did it. He found his reason to change. It was Reyn. He couldn’t think of any other reason.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you too, Reyn,” he said “and I always will. I will be right here next to you until the end of time. I promise,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reyn and Shulk held each other close, staring longingly into each other’s eyes. But Shulk didn’t kiss his lover this time. He couldn’t. If he did that, he couldn’t stare deep into Reyn’s beautiful brown eyes. He couldn’t see the twinkle he enjoyed seeing so much now. The two cuddled as they drifted off to sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the sea currents carried them closer and closer to their new destination, Shulk couldn’t help but dream about what was coming. He couldn’t wait to find out just what the future had in store for the two star-crossed lovers. But one thing was certain, Shulk was a changed man. And he couldn’t have been more thrilled.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm considering writing an epilogue for this story that ties into Xenoblade Chronicles X as well. But that's assuming you guys actually like my story. Let me know if I should do it or if I'm crazy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>